


The Logan Theater

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Its date night.  Beast boy has something special planed.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 13





	The Logan Theater

**Beast Boy:** I can’t wait to see you tonight. 

**Rae:** You can see me right now just look over your shoulder.

 **Beast Boy:** ha ha :D You know what I mean.

 **Rae:** Enlighten me.

They were both in the T-car Raven and Starfire in the Back seat and Beast Boy in riding shotgun as Cyborg drove. Beast Boy fought the temptation to look over his shoulder he could almost hear the smirk on his girlfriend’s lips. He put his attention back to his phone.

 **Beast Boy:** I am looking forward to our date.

 **Rae:** Was that tonight…?

Beast Boy’s eyes went wide, his thumbs texted furiously. 

**Beast Boy:** RAE! I have been planning this all week!

Beast Boy was ready to jump out of his skin, and would have thrown down his phone and jumped into the back seat into Raven’s lap.

 **Rae:** Did you really think I would forget?

 **Beast Boy:** You love torturing me, don’t you?

 **Rae:** So do you.

 **Beast Boy:** only in bed.

 **Rae:** Down boy. Yes, tonight is on. Just give me some time to meditate and shower.

Beast Boy took a long slow breath through his nose. Even mixed with the scents of the others he could pull out the heady familiar fragrance of the woman he loved.

 **Beast Boy:** You don’t have too, you smell wonderful to me.

 **Rae:** I am taking a shower Gar, and so should you if you want me to get within three feet of you.

 **Beast Boy:** I want you a lot closer. ;-)

 **Rae:** Then get clean, and I will come to your room as planned. 

**Beast Boy:** I have everything setup!

Raven lifted her head from her phone for a moment. Even without her emphatic powers and even from behind she could tell Beast Boy was excited.

 **Rae:** Are you sure about that outfit?

 **Beast Boy:** Totally!

The car pulled into the garage. The young heroes pilled out of the car Beast Boy and Raven exchanging knowing looks as they made their way in. 

“I got a date with Raven! Da doo ad doo I got a date with my girl” Beast Boy sang to himself in the shower. He quickly ran his fingers though his hair working shampoo into his scalp. It didn’t matter how long they had been going out, dates were still special. Maybe because so many of them got interrupted. As much as he would like to Beast Boy couldn’t just email all the bad guys asking them to take the night off.

> _Dear Super bad dudes,_
> 
> _If possible, please take Thursday night off. Raven and I have dinner plans. Will promise to give you our full attention Friday. Looking forward to it._
> 
> _Thank you_
> 
> _Beast Boy._

So far though everything was going according to plan. The bad guys in jump city stayed quiet Rob as busy with Star and Cyborg got some whatchamacallit for the T-car that he had been waiting weeks to arrive. 

Beast Boy turned off the water, and shook his head like a dog. He stepped out of the shower stall dried himself off in the mirror. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and stood in front of the mirror. 

“Yep still green” he said to himself. 

It was an old joke, when he first got his powers as a child his mother had to pull him out of tub after he had rubbed his skin raw trying to get the green off it. It took him while, but he learned to accept the green face and pointed ears he saw in the mirror each day. It was a comfort that Raven accepted him, and helped him deal with it. He didn’t know if it was her powers or if he was that obvious, but she could see past the bad jokes and false bravado. She loved him, he was green, and it was okay.

He had to hurry Raven would be there in a few minutes. Beast Boy quickly brushed he teeth going through the mental checklist for the night. Teeth done, deodorant done, toenails clipped, outfit picked out. Raven made Beast Boy want to be better. She deserved a guy that didn’t wear the same clothes for days and that didn’t live in a garbage dump. 

Down the hall Raven was also getting ready, she sat on the edge of the tub a towel wrapped around her. She was carefully shaving her legs. She knew that her boyfriend had a strange fascination with them.

Raven had been looking forward to tonight. The last few weeks have been busy. Mad Mod, Cinderblock, and Johnny Rancid all decided to make appearances. Robin decided to intensify their training, and Cyborg was determined to find that perfect fuel to air ratio to get that last bit of horse power out of the T-car’s engine. 

She would have never guessed that the one person who use to irritate her more than anyone, could grow into the person she was the most comfortable with. That she would look forward to being with him more than being alone with her thoughts and a good book.

She quickly finished in the bathroom considering putting on some of the perfume Starfire had got her but quickly remembering Beast Boy’s sensitive nose. Raven had tried some scented body spray once. He tried the best he could saying that “I am fine” but his eyes were tearing. The scent, light and floral to her was overwhelming to him. 

A few minutes later Raven stood nervously outside Beast Boys door, her gaze kept wondering up and down the hall to make sure that no one saw her dressed as she was. Dating was still new to her and these rituals, waring special clothes was all unusual. 

She knocked quietly on Beast boy’s door. 

Beast Boy was barefoot wearing back plaid sleep paints and a dark blue t-shirt with diagrams of the Enterprise printed on it. His hair was still damp from the shower and his grin filled his whole face. 

“You look great” Beast Boy said extending his hand to lead her inside. Raven wore her own night clothes. A set of dark blue pajamas that buttoned up in the front. Her feet were also bare. She took Beast Boys hand and was gently pulled into his room.

A nightlight gave the room just enough light to let them get around. The floor was clear, the clutter from his younger days was long gone. There was a light scent of butter in the air and his excitement was almost glowing on his skin.

“Welcome to the Logan theater, you look lovely this evening allow me escort you to your seat” he said as he walked her into his room and to his bunk bed. There was a heavy blanket hanging from the upper bunk like a curtain creating a private room out of the lower one. He pulled back the blanket and guided her in. She found the pillows propped up, so she could comfortably recline. At the foot of the bed a laptop setup with Netflix patiently waiting for the start of the show.

Raven stretched making herself at home as a green hand passed her a glass bowl of popcorn. Beast Boy carefully slid in next to her, a warm and intimate fit on the small bed meant for one. He closed the curtain on their private ‘theater’ leaving them in only the light from the laptop screen.

Beast Boy stretched his leg out to hit play on the touch screen with one of his toes. Beast Boy turned to Raven a very pleased look on his face. "Are you comfy?“

"No” Raven said quietly.

“Rae let me get you another pillow or” He started rambling until Raven leaned over and kissed him. It was brief and intense a fast dart of her tongue and a nibble of his bottom lip. A moment later the bowl had been transferred from Raven’s lap to his and Raven was on her side cuddled into him resting her head on the left side of his chest. Beast Boy’s left arm came around her holding her protectively to him.

“Better?”

“Much” she snuggled, “You did say you wanted me a lot closer”

“Any closer, and clothes might be a problem” 

Raven grabbed a small handful of popcorn and pushed it into Beast Boy’s mouth. “Down boy, we both wanted to see this movie” Raven pulled her hand back but not before Beast Boy could grab on of her fingers with his teeth. He had swallowed the popcorn and gave the digit the gentlest bite, licking the trace of salt and butter off it before letting it retreat.

“Alright I will wait, but you don’t make it easy” he whispered as the move got past its opening credits. Raven just smirked at him, and settled her head down using his chest as a pillow. He craned his neck and kissed the top of her head. “Enjoy the show”

Fancy Restaurants are nice, Movie theaters are nice, Concerts, picnics, parks are all nice. But a real memorable date isn’t the place or the activity it’s who you are with and how they make you feel.

* * *

I wanted to do something with these two that used Beast Boys bunk beds for a while (since bbrae week 2017 unorthodox sleeping arrangements. ) The best part about a bunk bed when I had one was making a fort out of the lower bunk. Trying to write more, not sure if writing better but more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/168174093689/the-logan-theater Dec 4th, 2017  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
